


I want to be your everything

by JackJester



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackJester/pseuds/JackJester
Summary: Didn't anybody tell you, you can't leave a bored clown alone in a manor and expect everything to be alright.
Relationships: Batman/Joker, Joker/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	I want to be your everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time writing a pic, please let me know if there are any typo's or sentences that don't make sense (English is not my first language) I hope you enjoy ;)

It’s a dark and stormy night in Gotham. Thunderclouds hang over the city, rain is pouring down flooding the streets.  
Every now and then a flash of lightning emerges from the sky.  
The strong gusty winds slamming against the windows of buildings.

And inside one of those abandoned buildings a bone chilling laugh slowly fades as the Batman enters the same room where no one other than Joker is waiting for him. 

'Joker! What do you want?' The man in black armour asks in a deep voice.

At the other side of the partly demolished room stands one of the most dangerous villains he has ever fought,  
with tears in his eyes and a raspy voice he replies: ‘Isn’t that obvious? What do I want?’ 

Slowly he turns towards the other man, looking right into his eyes before continuing: ‘I want your attention, I want YOU!’

His eyes narrowing dangerously and his movements theatrically.  
‘But you just push me away. I’m done obeying you with all your stupid rules! So, I’m going back to our old dance.’

‘J I-‘ Batman tries but is cut off.

‘Did you really think I’d rot away in that mansion of yours?!' 

'Do you know how it feels to sit there, waiting for you to come home,  
hoping you’re not heavily injured by some low rate punk who’s not even worth your time!' His voice sounding angrier by every word.

The taller one lowered his head for a brief moment,’I didn’t mean to upset you.’ Before walking towards Joker who runs further away into what looks like it used to be a living room. 

‘Be careful, this place is going to fall apart any moment’ He says, loosing his stern voice, this time he sounds sincerely worried.

’I don’t care!’ Joker responds getting less careful as to where he steps.

‘Just come home with me.'

\- ’No!’

‘Fine’ He growled. ’No more Mr. Nice guy. Joker, you’re going back to Arkham!'

He takes the handcuffs out of one of the pockets on his belt.

‘Don’t you dare!’ The smaller one yelled before charging at the Bat, ready to punch him in the face.

His opponent dodges his attack, throwing him to the ground. 

As he gets up, the floor underneath his feet starts to crumble away.

‘Joker watch out!’ Batman warns him. ‘Trying to distract me Bats?’ 

He wasn’t and with every step Joker takes the floor crumbles further until he has no other option than to jump. 

‘Come on J you got to jump, I’ll catch you!’ He reaches his hand out.

‘I can’t. I don’t need you to save me Bats, not this time!' 

‘I know you don’t need me to save you, but let me help you. Trust me, I got you. Please?'

Without any further thinking he jumps and as promised Batman catches him, pulling him into a hug. 

Joker is shivering from both the adrenaline and the cold. What happens next is something he did not see coming.

Before he even notices his hands are cuffed together. Batman takes his grapple hook and leaves the building. 

‘Are you really bringing me back?’ He asks but is left with no reply.  
The Batmobile rolls from around the corner and they get in. 

’Thanks for catching me.’ Trying to get a response but he is left in silence.  
‘I’m sorry Batsy. Talk to me!’

Batman looks at him before clearing his throat. ‘Sorry for making you feel shitty’ and looks back at the road.

‘we’re going home, if you still want to come home with me.’  
‘Yes.’ His eyes lighting up and a smile appears back on his face. 

After they enter the Batcave, Batman gets out of his suit wile Joker struggles to get out of the car with cuffs on.

By the time he manages to walk up to Bruce, he’s sitting behind his computer closing files, signing off for tonight. 

‘A little help would be nice.’ Joker says while dramatically laying in Bruce’s lap, looking at him with his best pouting face. 

‘What’s the matter? Can’t get yourself out of these?’ Bruce mockingly says with a smirk.

He sits his favourite clown down in his lap and whips away previous shed tears before taking the chip that unlocks the handcuffs.

Now with his hands freed he wraps his arms around Bruce’s neck, head resting on his shoulder he whispers: ‘I do really like you Bats.’ Before passing out.

Bruce heads upstairs to the living room where he lays J down on the couch, as he wants to leave, J tugs at his shirt not wanting him to leave.

Bruce lays besides him holding him close and eventually falling asleep.


End file.
